spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Medic
__NOEDITSECTION__ A trained healer and virtual miracle worker in the line of fire, the Medic can mean the difference between limping home to victory and not coming back at all. Attributes: Wisdom is the Medic’s most important attribute, supporting his ability to patch up injuries in the field. Intelligence is also useful, aiding his other medical actions and providing skill points for his various other activities. Core Ability 'Angel in White' Each time you or an adjacent teammate spends an action die to regain vitality or wound points, the number of points recovered is doubled. Class Abilities 'Search and Rescue' You take medical care into the field, bringing aid where it’s needed most. At Level 1, your Survivalist feat also applies to Medicine checks. Further, you gain the Advanced Skill Mastery (Survivalist) feat. At Level 5, you gain the Grand Skill Mastery (Survivalist) feat. At Level 9, you gain the Perfect Skill Mastery (Survivalist) feat. '“Stay with Me!”' At Level 2, when you fail a Medicine check that may be re-tried, you may spend 1 half action to try another approach. As long as the check DC is equal to or less than your class level + 20, the new approach is automatically successful. If more than 1 grade of success is possible, you achieve only the lowest possible positive result. You may use this ability even if your initial check results in an error, but you must declare its use before the critical failure is activated. You may use this ability a number of times per session equal to your starting action dice. If you gain this ability from two or more classes, your relevant class levels are added together to determine the ability’s overall effectiveness. At Level 7, this ability also applies to Science (Pharmacology) checks. 'Patch Up I' At Level 3, you may increase your error range by 1 to decrease the time required to make any Medicine/First Aid check to 5 full actions, or any Medicine/Treatment check to 3 minutes. 'Patch Up II' At Level 7, you may increase your error range by 2 to decrease the time required to make any Medicine/First Aid check to 2 full actions, or any Medicine/Treatment check to 1 minute. 'Resuscitation' At Level 4, once per scene, you may revive a recently killed character. The target character must be between –10 and –25 wounds, and must have died within a number of rounds equal to his Constitution score when you begin. You must tend to the character for 1 minute. At the end of that time the character is restored to 0 wounds but must consult the Table of Ouch with a result of 1d20 + double the number of negative wounds he suffered. 'Vehicle Familiarity I' Your medical expertise carries over to getting to the scene — and bringing your ward home alive. At Level 4, at the start of each mission, you may choose 1 specific vehicle or mount to be considered familiar. If the vehicle or mount is part of your mission gear, you must have previously operated it for a minimum number of hours equal to twice the highest Caliber of the vehicle or mount, or any vehicle weapon or gadget installed. If the vehicle or mount is part of your Lifestyle or chosen with the Favored Gear feat, this time requirement is waived. You may only be familiar with 1 specific vehicle or mount at a time. The chosen conveyance gains a +1 bonus to Defense and Damage saves, and you gain the same bonus with Initiative and Maneuver checks made using it, and Electronics, Mechanics, and Medicine checks made to repair or heal it, as appropriate. 'Vehicle Familiarity II' At Level 8, this bonus increases to +2 and the time required to become familiar with any vehicle or mount decreases to 1/2 standard (rounded down). 'Improved Refresh' At level 6, a number of times per scene equal to your starting action dice, you or an adjacent ally of your choice may take a Refresh action as if each of you has spent a d10 action die without spending an action die. 'Medical Marvel' At Level 8, you may target each character with a Medicine/First Aid check up to 4 times per scene. 'Just a Scratch' At Level 10, once per scene, you may spend 1 minute tending to a character who has suffered a critical injury during the current scene. At the end of the current scene, the healing time of 1 critical injury of your choice decreases by 1 mission and the same injury’s Surgery Check DC decreases by 10. If this decreases the injury’s healing time to 0 missions, the injury heals at the end of the current scene. The chosen injury must have occurred during the current scene. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes